signal processing of analog signals often requires filtering, including integration, differentiation and amplification. A common method to implement filtering of analog signals with integrated circuits is the use of switched capacitor techniques, especially including correlated double sampling to cancel non-ideal circuit parameters. In such analog signal processing circuit blocks, the frequency and time response characteristics are determined by switched capacitor networks. According to the particular application, a fully differential output or a single-ended output of the processing circuit block is required.